


Frost

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cookies were God's idea, and Luhan manages to get laid in the process because sugar cookies really do work wonders for relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

"Why couldn’t we just go to the mall?"

"You can go to the mall right now, if you want. There’s the door."

Yixing instantly pouted, his bottom lip curling morosely as the older man bustled around with objects that were familiar, yet so foreign. He twirled a lock of his hair, still wavy from the curling iron the coordi noonas had tortured him with the day before, hoping the man would turn to look at him once and change his mind about staying in. 

"Do you know where manager-ge put the bottle of vanilla I bought the other day," the elder called as he entered the pantry and began clanging pots against other pots and ceramic against the steel shelves of the open cabinets. 

"No," he replied just loud enough for the elder to hear, masking his disappointment at being physically ignored.

"Aha!" A cross between a giggle and a shriek traveled to Yixing’s ears, and he couldn’t help but temporarily forget his sadness in having missed an oppurtunity at shopping for sheet music and more keychains for his backpack.

When the elder finally settled all the necessary objects down on the kitchen counter- the vanilla, the mixer, the eggs, sugar, and a myriad of other items -he turned to Yixing and gave him a long look before sighing. “Go. If you want to go shopping, just  _go_. Car and escort are always on open." 

"But it’s no fun without you," he admitted glumly.

The pensiveness etched on the older man’s face disappeared into something entirely new. “A trip to the mall is no fun without me, huh?" He teased, smirking slyly at him.

"Nothing’s fun without you around," he admitted truthfully, unable to decipher what was so funny about something so true. He continued to twirl a tuft of his hair.

He chuckled in response. “Fine, whatever you say," he clucked, cleaning his hands in a nearby washbowl.

Yet Yixing found nothing funny about it. At all. It was just a basic truth in his life- a truth that took him a while to admit and accept- that said that the older Chinese man made almost everything better for him. His compositions, his dancing, his sleep patterns, his sweets- his trips to the mall.

Everything, in general, was just a tad bit brighter when Luhan was around. 

But Luhan was stubborn, and Yixing was stubborn too, but when Luhan said no, Yixing learned to keep his mouth shut. So, instead, he pouted again. 

And sighed. 

Luhan rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you help me then? "

"But you’re making cookies," he whined. “I don’t want cookies. I want you to take me to the shopping complex so we can ogle at stupid stuff together." He tugged at his arm as he added the eggs into the mixture. 

"Can’t you just go with the escort?" He grumbled, checking the fluidity of the batter before adding in the vanilla. 

"No," he deadpanned. “Escort equals boring. You equals more time at the sunglass shop."

"But you already have enough sunglasses," he moaned. 

"Fine, we won’t spend any money," he flushed, the speed of his hair-twirling doubling. “I don’t want to stay here," he grumbled. “It’s an off day. We should be outside. Let’s go to the park instead."

But Luhan wasn’t even paying attention anymore, and Yixing didn’t know whether to feel hurt or offended. Or both. So instead of retaliating against the obvious dismissal, he slunk off instead, leaving the man to his devices. He toed into their dorm and saw the obvious difference between the beds. The neatly prepared one, with an odd plushie or two to add to the flare, belonged to his bandmate and friend, while his own was a crumpled mess of sheets, strewn pillows, hazardous cushions and random, fluffy toys. 

He flopped onto his disaster of a sleeping space, and pulled a Pikachu cushion close to his chest. He slipped his eyes closed and allowed sleep to take over as he pushed away the rejection creeping into his heart.

**~*~**

Warm hands massaged his shoulders. A smile bloomed onto his face, and he buried his head deeper into the trenches of the Pikachu pillow. 

And then the smell. 

Yixing’s eyes shot open and he gasped, drool escaping his mouth and landing splat on the cushion. “Oh my god what is that oh god oh god oh go-" A hand found itself over his mouth, and he turned to look up at the intruder. A pair of dark brown eyes looked down on him, lips upturning to produce an amused smile. 

The hand loosened and slid off. “What is that?" He whispered again, calmer and more collected than before. 

"That, my darling, is the smell of cookies."

And Yixing nearly passed out.

**~*~**

"Let me have one."

"No."

"But you woke me up because of them," he flushed. “Give me one."

"After we decorate them."

"But I don’t wan-" Yixing blinked. “Say what now?"

Luhan went behind him and pressed his chest against his back, kneading him towards the counter. Yixing stiffened, but the latter didn’t seem to notice as the elder took hold of a thin icing pipe and pressed it to Yixing’s hand. Yixing gulped. 

"Take it," Luhan said patiently. 

Yixing reflected on his life and his choices. Past experiences told him to politely say no and retreat back into the bedroom. “OK," he answered meekly. 

It was quite obvious, even to the maybe-gods above, that reflection on past experiences and lessons wasn’t something that could be applied into his decisions because this was  _Luhan_. 

He mentally cursed as the man wrapped his thick, muscled fingers over his hand- a rare contrast to his other, more prominent doe-like attributes- and helped knead the icing onto the cookies below. 

The first tube was the color red. Luhan’s strong but careful hands helped direct Yixing around the outer edges of the delicacy. Then there was blue, ultimately used to fill in the middle. Afterwards, plain white was used to circle the middle of treat, and from a fresh bowl, Luhan produced a cherry and Yixing had no problem plopping it in the middle.

Yixing did the second one on his own. And then the third. And the fourth. And soon, Luhan was laughing loudly from the corner as Yixing kept slapping his hand away whenever he tried to grab one of the finished treats. 

"We’re out of red," he yelped on the fourteenth cookie. 

Luhan scratched his head. “I think I bought pink. Does that work?"

"What are you waiting for!?" Luhan didn’t have to be told twice, and just smiled away.

When they finally settled down to look at the batch- forty three, in all, and most likely to be devoured by just the two of them -Yixing sniffled. 

Luhan blinked. "… are you going to cry over cookies?" He asked, a tad bit worried. 

Yixing hit him lightly in the arm, shaking his head furiously, elixiting a string of laughter from the elder. 

"So- which one do we go for fir-"

He was cut off when Yixing stuffed the treat into his mouth.

**~*~**

"Crunches."

"Push ups."

"Jogging."

"Dieting."

"… fuck that. We’ll just do the extra hundred pushups."

Yixing burst into laughter as the elder threw him a distasteful glance. “Let’s use candy next time," he beamed. 

Luhan shrugged, but then smirked. “Or we could go to the mall."

Yixing looked scandalized. “Shut up." The pillow he threw hit Luhan smack in the nose. 

He thought he could escape. He should have, since he was so much skinnier and bonier and really fast. But Luhan’s hands were ungodly strong and wrapped so tightly around his waist that he momentarily hoped he’d fail in escaping. 

And he did. He was on his back, against his crumpled sheets, and wedged between a living, breathing human being and his mattress. His cheeks bloomed in response as words stalled in his head. 

"Say sorry," the latter above demanded. 

Had it been a quiet day at the mall, he would have and they would have ended it there. But Luhan pressed against him so tightly that Yixing could feel the warmth of his chest, stomach, and lefs through the seams of his t-shirt and sweatpants. And he didn’t want it gone.

So he stuck his tongue out instead.

It should have ended there. They heard talking from outside, signalling that the others had returned home from their own endeavors. And Yixing expected to be shoved aside and ignored for the rest of the evening as Luhan went about to socialize and inquire everyone about their whereabouts. He was ready.

What he didn’t expect was for someone to capture his lips.

When Luhan finished ravaging his mouth, he let go with a chuckle and licked his swollen lips while Yixing massaged his own. Luhan was still pressed against him, pinning him against his bed- with no intention of getting off.

"So sweet," Luhan cooed. 

Yixing had the same expectation and thought, and when the elder smirked and opened his mouth to speak again, he just pulled him into another sugary kiss to shut him up instead.

"SUGAR COOKIES? OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK LUHAN-GE, WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE US SOME?"

The two settled together on Yixing’s bed didn’t hear Tao’s pleas. Or any of the others, for that matter. 

They had things more interesting, much sweeter to concentrate on.


End file.
